fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Shine Hammer 0: The Rise Of Imperium
Shine Hammer 0: The Rise Of Imperium '''is a the prequel to Shine Hammer 40'000, the story revolve around the foundation of Imperium and Illuminati, it was set during the battle with Silver Millenium and cover The Warp creation. Story It was the Age Of Dusk for humanity, Serizawa Hikaru, the defender of Humanity has been injured, to recover he has formed a Cocoon around himself, a Cocoon that can't be broken for 1000000000 years. Due to his injury, the Silver Millenium, the Omniverse greatest empire ever since the fall of Zen Seibertron Teikoku has started their plan to conquer humanity. To demonstrate their power, they has choose the weakes Sailor Guardian in their rank and let her cast a simple spell that erase all food on Earth from existence. Starting a great wave of starvation that threaten the very survival of humanity. While humanity was about to surrender to such a superior force Serizawa Ginrai, the son of Serizawa Hikaru. Now called himself the God Emperor Of Mankind has walked in. With a simple thought he bring back all the food that has been removed from existence back. And with one mighty punch, he demolished the scouting fleet of Silver Millenium. Awed by his overwhelming might, without a second doubt, the entire Humanity bowed before him, and start worshipping Ginrai as their holy God Emperor. Thus the rise of Humanity started, in this journey, lasting friendship will be made from the blood and tear of a false utopia. Humanity will realize that look does not determine what a monster and what isn't. Character Serizawa Ginrai: The God Emperor Of Mankind and humanity only God Emperor-level being at the beginning. While humanity was still licking their wound, he alone face the terror that is the Sailor Senshi and their evil empire, the Silver Millenium. Fujiwara Kyoten: The second God Emperor-level being that protect humanity. He was sealed on Mars and later become the first friend of Ginrai. He has start calling Ginrai "big bro" and look up to Ginrai due to his naivety. Kyoten is a genius who jumpstart the scientific output of humanity by ... "alot. Later he create a cult of servant called Bloods and the cult became what known at Adeptus Mechanicus. When the Adeptus Mechanicus was founded he became God Emperor Of Mars or God Emperors Build. Alucard Vi Cybertronia: The God Emperor Of Fangire, he inherited the throne from his father. His friendship with Ginrai is what jumpstart the Imperium. He has alot of friends in the God Emperors circle. Sanfeng: The God Emperor Of Orpnoch, he is Alucard good friend. He want to start an alliance base of lasting friendship between race that are ruled by the God Emperors. A concept that while extremely naive to outsider ... are literally genius-level idea when concern how God Emperors-level being work mentally. Carefree God: Xiaoyao Zhen or Carefree God was an independence God Emperors who has no race to rule over. He has an intense hatred for his mother which may or may not exist and like to help the other God Emperors. His nickname in the God Emperors Chat Group is HyperMuteki Shiki Pendragon: Leader of the Five Poison Cult and rule over all insectoid race in the Omniverse. She is the master of poison and a great swordmaster. Due to her prowess in poison, boy tend to avoid her, thus despite her beauty, she has yet to find a person who love her. The race called Worm tend to worship her as their God Emperors. Serizawa Inukai: Serizawa Hikaru younger brother, he has been castrated since birth due to his father wanting a daughter. Due to an attack, Inukai has been seperated from his father and brother while he was only 1 year old. He was founded by the parent of Ren Xueyi. He was adopted into the family, and was loved by his adopted brother. But when he was five, his adopted father start to abused him greatly while using him as a "too" to advance in society. Often let other Noble abuse him at night. One day, Ren Xueyi discover what his father was doing and start to kill his own father along with the entire family, save himself, Inukai and their dog. After being saved by Ren Xueyi, they start developing a relationship. Ren Xueyi: A God Emperors-Level being and Ginrai self-professed brother-in-law. He is the representation of Southern God Emperors Community. Term '''Positive Omniverse: '''The term that Ginrai use to refer to his Omniverse. It was the Omniverse sit directly above the Negative Omniverse. Positive Omniverse was a hostile enviroment due to the expansionism of Silver Millenium, thus the God Emperors has to fight alot to defend what important to them. '''Northen Battlefied: '''A term that the God Emperors-level being use to call the Positive Omniverse. It was called a Battlefield due to the constant warfare between the God Emperors and Silver Millenium. '''Negative Omniverse: '''An Omniverse ruled by T.S.A.B which kept the law and order. It was considered a utopia, but beneath the benevolent carcass was an underworld called Jianghu. Where the God Emperors-level being reign supreme, and rule over all criminal. It was called the South by the people in Positive Omniverse. The relationship between the North and South are virtually none-existent, however when Ren Xueyi start his journey to the North, they has formed a partnership. '''God Emperors-Level: God Emperors-Level being are those who ascended beyond the law of the world. If the Omniverse was a story, then they're the writer. God Emperors-Level being can destroy the Omniverse anytime they wanted. A fight between God Emperors will often destroy the Omniverse. So lately, they has spend effort in fortifying their own territory and belonging, thus prevent them from recreate everything they own everytime a fight happen. To a God Emperors-Level being, creating an Omniverse with it own cosmology was an easy task. Thus when they created an Omniverse, they're practically omnipotent in their own Omniverse. However, most God Emperors-Level being tend to create an Omniverse together with others God Emperors. Most of their Omniverse tend to take idea from our own pop-culture, due to their power to look beyond the Fourth-Wall and actually watching our Pop Cultures. '''Level System: '''A system of power level made by the God Emperors to determined the power of a being. Start with 3rd Rate and end with Emperors 3rd Rate: Being with power equal to the leader of a pantheon. Odin and Zeus are at this level of power. This power level was equal to a child in Silver Millenium society. Bacteria-tier 2nd Rate: Being with power equal to the leader of a large pantheon. Jehovah and Satan are at this level of power. This level of power is equal to a normal teen or adult in Silver Millenium society. Trash-Tier 1st Rate: The power of a normal Sailor Guardian in Silver Millenium. A Sailor Guardian are basically foot soldier. Insect-Tier Profound Master: The power of a low to mid level General in Silver Millenium army. Worm-Tier Great Profound Master: The Power of a high level General in Silver Millenium army. Small-Fry Tier Five Great: Seperated into 12 sub-level, start with 1 star and end with 12 star. It was use to measure the power of Silver Millenium Commander. Called the Five Great base on a group with the same name from Condor Shooting Heroes, a novel by Jin Yong. MOTW-Tier for 12 Star General Half-Emperors: Refer to being above the Five Great-Level. They're being who has a quality that reach God Emperors Level i.e one who has the speed of a God Emperors, but lack the power. They can fight a battle or two with a God Emperors, and often two Half-Emperors can defeat a God Emperors if said God Emperors are not careful. Most people who are considered "strong" in Silver Millenium society are at this level. Officier Tier Emperors: God Emperors are often shortened to Emperors, in the Silver Millenium the Outer Senshi and Inner are at this Level. Main Character and Main Villain Tier. Category:Shine Hammer Category:Prequel Category:Wuxia